Products, especially consumer goods, exist under different physical forms. For example they can be solid, liquid or viscous. When being solid, a product can be under the powder form, that is to say a granulated form. This specific form is particularly suitable to facilitate dispensing the product as this one consists on solid and fine particles. The quantity of extracted and delivered product will also be more adjustable.
A product can be stored into various types of containers (packages, pouches, boxes, bottles . . . ) that can be made of different kinds of material (plastic, glass, metal, card . . . ). The containers can also have different shapes. They can be rigid or on the contrary flexible or semi-flexible, especially if a flexible material such as a plastic film, paper and/or aluminium is used for their manufacture. The containers fulfil several functions. They not only allow to condition, transport, store and distribute the products to the consumers in a safe, hygienic and convenient way, but they may also provide with a visual support for commercial advertisement.
Various devices exist to extract and deliver the product or a part thereof from a container, such as dispenser glass, beakers, spoons or scoops, and they can have diverse shapes. For example, consumers generally use a plastic cup to extract and dose washing powders. Concerning powdered food products such as coffee powder, chocolate powder, infant formula and infant cereals, the consumers typically use a spoon or a scoop. These ones generally consist of a handle with a little cavity (or small dish). Some examples of scoops can be found in WO2012009124 and in WO201285783.
However, the existing devices present some disadvantages. When transferring the product using these devices from a container to its place of use (for example to a cup or a baby's bottle . . . ), a part of the powdered product can fall and be lost. This is particularly due to the high amount of powder in the device, the speed of serving and/or the flowability of the product, which is increased when the size of the powder granules decreases. The cavity (or small dish) of the existing spoons and scoops cannot retain all the powder that it contains due to its little size and its open shape. This loss of product represents an economical drawback for the consumers who will have to throw away the lost powder. This may also cause some annoyances to the consumers since the place of transfer will become dirty as it will be full of lost powder.
In addition, the existing devices do not always allow a precise dosage of the powdered products. This is especially the case when using spoons and scoops since the powdered product will tend to form a pile on the top of the cavity (or small dish) when it is extracted.
There is therefore a need to develop a device which allows extracting a powdered product from a container and optionally dosing the extracted amount in the same time. There is also a need of a device that is able to deliver the product with no or limited product losses and that can also be used on a wide range of powdered products.